


First Loves

by Draco_Amante



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_Amante/pseuds/Draco_Amante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, our First Love is not meant to be. That doesn't mean that there's nothing there to salvage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Loves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unkissed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkissed/gifts).



When they were small, their mother used to let them wander Diagon Alley together, dressed exactly the same, and tell them not to trust anyone who couldn’t tell them apart.  
It wasn’t until he was older that Lorcan realised most parents just taught their children about ‘Stranger Danger’, and kept them close by.  
But Luna Scamander wasn’t like most mothers - and Rolf wasn’t like most fathers - and in fact, Lorcan often thinks he prefers her way of raising children. Letting them explore the world, make mistakes, but also know that their parents will help them with anything. It’s because of this unconventional ‘distance parenting’ (as he heard Ginny Potter say once) that Lorcan is incredibly good at cards, sneaking around, and generally manipulating and outsmarting the world to give him every advantage.  
There is, in fact, only one part of the world that Lorcan doesn’t play mind-games with: his twin, Lysander.  
Lysander has always been the sweet one, the somewhat ethereal angel to Lorcan’s stone-faced predator. Anyone messing with Lysander knows that they’re sending Lorcan an engraved invitation to destroy everything they hold dear.  
Hurt Lysander, and your reputation will be destroyed, your gold vanished, your friends will turn you from their doors, and even your own mother will exile you from her presence.  
It’s been this way their entire lives, Lorcan protecting Lysander; but also Lysander protecting Lorcan. Lysander always knows when his twin his hurting behind his mask, when he needs cheering up or even just a hug, and frankly Lysander is the only one in the world allowed to hug Lorcan once he turns 10 (their mother had been allowed before this, on occasion; no-one else).

They’ve known Albus Severus Potter since they were small. Al has always been the sort of person Lysander likes (energetic, artistic, inventive) and Lorcan sneers at (reckless, romantic, unpractical). Once Al starts at Hogwarts, they also meet Scorpius Malfoy - the first person Lorcan has respected other than his own family. Scorpius is soft-spoken and serious, deeply thoughtful, but never condescending, and Lorcan immediately takes a liking to him that surprises everyone who notices; that is, his family.  
The twins start at Hogwarts when Al and Scorpius are in their third year, and both easily notice the secret side of the relationship between Malfoy and Potter; they’re in love, and Lysander thinks its sweet, so Lorcan doesn’t mention that he thinks it won’t last.  
They do stay together for some time, coming out about their relationship when the twins are heading into their fourth year and Al is about to take off on tour with his band. It seems to be good timing, but the deeply suspicious side of Lorcan merely sees the end drawing nearer.

He’s not wrong. The distance between Scorpius and Albus grows over the next year, as Al tours and Scorpius studies. They stay together, are still a couple when the twins finish Hogwarts, but Lysander has now started to agree with Lorcan.  
Al is still reckless, unpredictable. He’s everywhere and nowhere, truly committed to nothing other than his music, not even really to his band, now that he’s making solo albums on the side.  
Scorpius is more serious than he was as a teenager, his career in Wizarding Law progressing steadily, tethering him to the courts.  
The end, when it comes, is spectacular. Both are the high-profile sons of high-profile families, and it’s all through the papers and magazines. Lorcan sips his tea gazing at a front-page photo of Al and Scorpius screaming at each other, and wishes he had it in him to feel sorry for the couple tearing themselves apart in the middle of a cafe.  
He doesn’t. He’s seen this coming since he started Hogwarts, and now he’s an intern in the Department of Mysteries.

What does surprise him, is what happens the next time he runs into Scorpius Malfoy outside Courthouse 5 - the slight lurch inside, tingling fingertips, the urge to smile (he doesn’t, but only because he’s been told that his smile scares people, and that’s the last thing he wants to do). Scorpius is beautiful, but not like Lysander is - he is definitely masculine, well-groomed, and wearing the sort of Muggle suit that Lorcan himself enjoys.  
When he tells Lysander, his twin grows quiet.  
“Well, this could be difficult - I went on a date with Albus last Tuesday.”  
Lysander has been working at the Quibbler as the Arts Correspondent, so it’s not surprising that he’d run into Albus Potter, or even that he’d accept the invitation to dinner; in fact, Lorcan privately thinks that they are both rather well suited to each other. Yet his brother’s concern is also quite sensible. Should Lorcan decide to pursue Scorpius Malfoy, they may have some interesting social juggling ahead.

In the end, Lysander’s encouragement leads to a somewhat formal invitation to the theatre and dinner at a high-end restaurant to land on Scorpius Malfoy’s antique desk. Lysander himself is in California with Albus, and so there is little chance of an unfortunate run-in.  
To the surprise of both Lorcan and Scorpius, a letter of acceptance soon lands in the middle of several extremely confidential files in the DoM, and Lorcan finds his lips involuntarily twitching up into a small smile of pleasure.  
The play performed is interesting, providing plenty of debate during dinner alongside other topics, and for all that they are both understated in their expressions, it is clear to both Scorpius and Lorcan that the evening has gone well. Lysander writes of his adventures with Al, and it is clear to the twins that this is forever.  
From now on, it is Albus and Lysander, Scorpius and Lorcan.  
They’re not wrong - both relationships are going from strength to strength, deep bonds forming, and when Christmas comes around there is the inevitable discussion - how to juggle who is going to be where, when.  
Obviously, Scorpius and Albus are not going to be able to spend time in the same room.

Despite the fact they have both moved on, everyone knows that the fall-out from that first deep relationship has not healed. If they see each other at public events, everyone around them holds their breath, waiting for the hexes to fly. There’s simply too much hurt; neither of them will talk about what exactly killed their relationship, and in fact neither will talk to the other at all.  
Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy, Hogwarts’ cutest couple 2024, prefer to pretend the other doesn’t exist.  
Which is going to be hell, because Luna Scamander has invited them both to Christmas Eve Dinner.

Neither Lorcan nor Lysander can miss Christmas Eve Dinner. Most families have their major celebrations on Christmas Day, but Rolf has always preferred a strange late-night meal and lazy Christmas morning, and his family has grown with this tradition. CED is the best night of the year - there is always a 5-course dinner (with 2 dessert courses) and music and drinking and a present before bed (but only one - the rest are for Christmas Day).  
Albus wants to come: he’s heard about CED most of his life, their parents are old friends, and in fact they’ve spent Christmas with the Potters on occasion before now. He’s eager to experience the mysterious meal for himself.  
Scorpius wants to come: he never spends Christmas with his family these days, due to his divorced parents with their new families, and there’s no way he’s sitting alone when he could be spending time with Lorcan.  
The twins spend much of their time together before Christmas working out who gets to come this year, who should come next year, what other things they can do, whether either lover should come at all. Unfortunately, Luna sent the invitations, and has informed everyone that both Albus and Scorpius will be attending CED.  
Lysander is extremely nervous about this.  
Lorcan studies up on his silencing and restraining spells.

It all goes rather as expected.  
Al makes a few snide remarks over the meal, Lysander or Lorcan occasionally kicking/hexing him, Scorpius sitting stiffly and saying very little. Luna and Lysander carry most of the conversation, as they do every year, and it’s not until everyone’s had a few drinks that things get out of hand.  
Scorpius, after silently seething all through the meal, makes a rather pointed remark to Lysander about groupies and musicians, and Al somewhat explodes. There’s plenty of material for them both to work with, years of closeness allowing them to attack each other’s weaknesses with deadly accuracy. Years of love and hurt are dredged up and hurled across the Scamander’s lounge. Lysander is so still, his face white, and Lorcan knows that his more sensitive brother is hurting for them both, for their love turned sour. He himself is mostly concerned that they’re ruining CED night.  
Eventually, Rolf has had enough - he silences them both and sends them to Lorcan and Lysander’s rooms to cool off.  
The family talks carefully, in hushed voices, about what has been said, but more so of the emotions sparking. Clearly, Al and Scorpius needed to say those things to each other, and maybe, if they’re very lucky, they can work towards being civil to one another now that it’s all out in the open. Lysander certainly hopes so; Lorcan, more cynical, is doubtful.

This time, Lorcan is wrong, and glad of it.  
On Boxing Day, Al and Scorpius have lunch in Diagon Alley. Naturally, the papers make out that the famous couple is on again, but the twins know the truth.

Albus and Scorpius have come to an agreement.  
They will be polite to each other at Scamander Family Events; until this becomes easy, they will keep their distance from each other.  
It’s working: the four of them attend the same New Years’ party, and although Al and Scorpius don’t spend much time together, they’re happy and friendly and clearly enjoying themselves, and that’s what really matters. They’re moving on, properly, for those they love.

It takes a long time, but they even start to become friends. Al and Lysander get married, quite impulsively, in Las Vegas - the only guests are Lorcan and Scorpius, contacted at the last minute and using some slightly malevolent methods of persuasion to get a Portkey to Nevada in time. When Lorcan and Scorpius get married three years later, Al steals a dance ‘with the bride’, teasing Scorpius and whirling him around the room once before returning him to Lorcan’s arms, and leaning all over Lysander, gossiping about Scamanders being good in bed.  
They build a family together, the four of them as close as they should be, perfectly happy and parenting each other’s offspring almost as often as their own.  
And they watch as their children find their first loves, and smile knowingly at the desperation, the passions running high, and declarations of undying love, of eternity.  
Eternal love probably won’t happen.  
But eternal friendship might.


End file.
